Golden Sun: Of Venus and Mercury
by VirginRealities
Summary: Mia, Garet, Jenna, Isaac, Sheba and Ivan have reached the Mars Lighthouse. The final battle with Saturos and Menardi awaits. Please R&R.
1. the beginning of the end

Isaac, Garet, Mia, Ivan, Jenna and Sheba stood at the top of the Mars Lighthouse. Isaac cast a nervous glance at his team, who all had mixed expressions: of fear, of nervousness, of determination.  
  
"Ok." Said Isaac. "This is it. The last Lighthouse. We didn't get this far for nothing. Mercury Lighthouse was lit. Venus Lighthouse was lit. We almost stopped Menardi and Saturos from lighting Jupiter, but they got away, again. Then you two joined us." He nodded towards Jenna and Sheba. "We could've been killed them, but Felix saved us, and now we gotta save him from Saturos and Menardi. No matter what happens, we gotta keep going. Mia, you know what you're supposed to do then. Menardi and Saturos are weakest against you."  
  
Mia nodded, a fearful expression on her pretty face. "I know I have to stay alive. But that won't stop me from healing any of you. I won't hesitate."  
  
"You can't do it, Mia. I won't let you." Isaac said softly.  
  
Just then, Alex, Saturos and Menardi teleported in front of them. "So, you decided to come after all." Said Menardi, grinning evilly.  
  
"Yeah, so let my brother go!" Jenna cried angrily.  
  
"You said you'd give us Felix if we came here. We came here, and we'll fight you!" said Garet.  
  
Saturos stepped in front of them. They could sense his great power, heightened to full strength now that he was in the Lighthouse of his clan. "Can you sense my power? You can fight me, but you can't hope to win. My powers are limitless now."  
  
Isaac clenched his fist. "You can never win. It doesn't pay to be evil, because good will always triumph.  
  
"And we have to save a friend. We can win if we have hope." Added Ivan.  
  
Saturos tsked softly. "Since when did things like that matter? We have already lit three Lighthouses. Now that myself and Menardi are at full strength in our own Lighthouse, we are unstoppable."  
  
Menardi stood next to Saturos. "So prepare to die!"  
  
And they entered battle.  
  
"Mother Gaia!" Isaac cried, and directed the massive sword Psyenergy at Saturos. He simply raised his hand, and it withered before him.  
  
"See what I can do!? You can't hope anymore! Heat Flash!" The fire spell crashed into Isaac, who stumbled and muttered, "Cure Well."  
  
"Shine Plasma!" cried Sheba. The spell crashed into Menardi, but didn't cause much. Sheba gasped as Menardi cast a protection spell on herself and Saturos, reducing the damage to almost nothing.  
  
While this was going on, Mia was secretly releasing all her Mercury Djinni. Jenna and Garet attacked, their own fire Psyenergy doing almost nothing to the unstoppable duo of Saturos and Menardi, and Ivan tried but failed to seal their foe's Psyenergy.  
  
Then Mia stood up tall and cried, "I summon Boreas!" The icy force crashed its snow from the sky and Saturos and Menardi, who were knocked clean off their feet, but not before they sent multiple, massive Fireballs crashing at Ivan, Sheba and Garet.  
  
"Garet! No!" Jenna screamed as Garet was downed. Ivan fell from battle after him.  
  
"Re-" Isaac started to use Revive, but Saturos cried, "Psyenergy Seal!"  
  
"Dammit! He sealed my Psyenergy!" Isaac attacked with his Gaia Blade instead, but Menardi quickly sidestepped the attack.  
  
'We're losing guys!" yelled Sheba as she frantically cast Blue Bolt.  
  
"Keep trying!" said Isaac as he cast Cure Well on Mia, who summoned Boreas again.  
  
"Her Djinni are nowhere near strong enough to keep being used like this! We have to-" Jenna then screamed as her and Sheba were felled by a Heat Flash from Saturos.  
  
"Sheba! Jenna!" Mia cried as her friends were killed.  
  
"Now that we've got the rest, we have to kill the girl!" said Saturos to Menardi.  
  
"But what about Isaac?" Menardi asked.  
  
"Forget him! His powers are nowhere near strong enough to do anything to us!" Saturos said.  
  
What are we going to do?" Mia asked Isaac quietly.  
  
Isaac looked thoughtful for a second, then his eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! Remember how in the Mercury Lighthouse, your Psyenergy kept coming back to you? It was regenerating because it was the Lighthouse of your own clan. So, this is their own clan, so the same thing is happening, except it's happening to them. Saturos and Menardi's powers are double the strength they were in Venus Lighthouse."  
  
"So how do we stop it?" said Mia as she cast Glacier.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "We can't stop it. All we can do is try to match their power."  
  
"Pyro Flame!" said Menardi and directed it to Mia at the same time Saturos cast Volcano on Mia.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed, and was knocked backwards. Isaac tried to cast Cure Well, but his Psyenergy was still sealed. Then suddenly the sky suddenly opened up and rain spattered on the desperate fighters, soaking them to the bone.  
  
"Mia! Cast Pure Ply on yourself or you'll be killed!" Isaac said, water already dripping from his blond hair.  
  
"I…can't…" said Mia as she struggled to stand up. "I won't do it. It'll waste a turn! We've gotta keep attacking them!"  
  
"But you can't go on like this!" said Isaac, and attacked with his Gaia Blade, but Menardi sidestepped it again.  
  
"Shit! This isn't working, Mia! You've gotta try to heal!" said Isaac.  
  
Mia ignored him. "Glacier!"  
  
"Mia! Stop it! Heal yourself! Use Fizz to heal yourself! Something! You'll be killed!"  
  
"Glacier!"  
  
"Don't ignore me, Mia!" Isaac ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her hard. "Stop it! Now!"  
  
"Fiery Blast!" Saturos cried, and it hit both Mia and Isaac. They flew through the air and landed many feet away from Menardi and Saturos. Even from that distance, they could hear their foe's malicious laughter.  
  
Isaac lay on the ground, his whole body soaked and aching. Rage filled his mind. He suddenly became aware that he was still holding Mia. He stood up quickly and clenched his fists.  
  
"Damn! We can't go on like this! What the hell are we going to do!?"  
  
Mia stood up and it was her turn to grab his shoulders. "Calm down Isaac. It's ok."  
  
"God! I just can't stand it anymore! We're gonna be killed, just like Garet and Jenna and Ivan and Sheba! I can't take this crap anymore!"  
  
"Isaac-"  
  
"Forget it Mia! Let's just give up now 


	2. the beginning of the end part 2 (this on...

"Let's just give up now! We can't hope to win. Both of us are almost gone. And… I don't want to see you in pain anymore."  
  
Mia gazed softly at him. "Stop it Isaac." She said, her calm, rational voice boring into his angry, desperate mind.  
  
"We can't give up yet. Not now. We've come so far. Wasn't it you who said that no matter what happens, we have to keep going? They may be more powerful than us, but we have something that they don't have. Hope. Hope and goodness in our hearts."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And that's one thing I know you, of all people, have the most of."  
  
They hesitated for a minuete, then they hugged breifly.  
  
"Ok. Let's go beat them." Said Isaac, smiling finally, determination in his eyes.  
  
Mia nodded. "Right. We'll do it for Garet. And Sheba. And Ivan, and Jenna too."  
  
They turned towards Menardi and Saturos.  
  
"We're not giving up!" said Isaac, his sword held at the ready. "We won't ever give up! We'll fight you to the death!"  
  
As Mia summoned all her Djinn, Isaac cast Ragnarok. Menardi cast Volcano, Saturos cast Mad Blast. But the tension was high. Something was going to happen. Something drastic. 


End file.
